


Misguided Ghosts

by ArtThedevil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After His husband Gilbert is murdered, Ivan will not rest until the culprits are found. Little does he know, Gilbert has somehow returned from the dead and taken matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>Inspired by the movie "The Crow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with after watching the movie "The Crow". I really hope this doesn't suck. Enjoy.

Night had fallen a lot faster then he expected. He could barely see his own hand now, as he held the burning cigarette near his face. The only light that was left came from the dim glow of the lamppost in front of him. Gilbert knew that he ought to be getting back now, it was dark and he was starting to get cold. After all, he had told Ivan that he was only going to pick up some wine and cigarettes, and that he'd be back shortly. He had also promised his little girl that he would read her a bedtime story when he returned, and he did not want to let her down. So, he moved the cigarette to his lips to take one last drag before leaving, but as he did, he was interrupted by a loud voice.

 

"Hey, you!"

 

Gilbert saw three men rapidly approaching him, but he couldn't make out their faces in the dark. He continued to watch them until they got close enough for him to identify. He almost sighed in relief when he realized who they were. Francis, Antonio, and Lovino now stood before him, with slightly annoyed expressions.

 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

 

Francis grinned a little, in that sly way that had always pissed Gilbert off.

 

"Gil, why must you be so rude?" he asked. "We just wanted to pay our friend a little visit, right guys?"

 

Antonio and Lovino nodded in agreement. Gilbert eyed them suspiciously, before dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

 

"Ha, very funny pretty boy, now what is it you really want from me? I have to get going soon, so make it fast."

 

"Oh, its nothing that important, it will only take a minute, I assure you."

 

"Well, out with it then." Gilbert spat impatiently.

 

"You see, it seems that the 'stuff' you sold us a few days ago was a little" he paused for a moment in pretend thought. "Bad."

 

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. "Bad?"

 

"Oui, bad. It was a bad batch." Francis said. "We had one f our men test it first, and horrible things happened to him."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, but there is nothing I can do about it now."

 

"We were thinking that a refund is appropriate."

 

"Ha" Gilbert scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

 

Francis shot him a glare.

 

"Listen Gil, just give us the money and you can go."

 

"I can't do that."

 

"And why not?"

 

"Because I already spent it."

 

Francis was starting to get pissed now. He stepped closer to Gilbert, shoving him roughly against wall, pinning him there. The bag containing his bottle of wine fell from his hand, crashing loudly onto the ground.

 

"Don't make me force you Gill, now hand it over."

 

"Bite me asshat!"

 

"Okay, then."

 

Francis raised his leg and kneed Gilbert in the groin. Gilbert grunted in pain, doubling over.

 

"What the fuck do you think you  are doing?!"

 

He did not answer though. He was suddenly shoved onto the ground. Francis held him down with his foot.

 

"I'll give you one last chance Gil, give me the money."

 

"I said no." Gilbert hissed through clenched teeth.

 

Francis delivered another blow, directly in the stomach this time.

 

"Give me the money!"

 

"No, go to hell you French bastard!" Gilbert coughed.

 

"I guess I have no choice then."

 

He stepped off of him, backing up slightly.

 

"Get him boys."

 

"With pleasure boss." Antonio responded.

 

"Whatever, let's just get this over with already." Lovino muttered.

 

Antonio pulled out a knife and went over to Gilbert, Lovino doing the same with his gun. The pointed blade of the knife rested teasingly against his throat. He squirmed uncomfortably as Antonio held him firmly in place with little effort.

 

"Hold on Lovi, let me have some fun before you blow his brains out."

 

Lovino offered a shrug in response. "Whatever you say tomato bastard."

 

Antonio then pressed down on the knife, flashing a satisfied smirk as the tip sank into flesh, before slowly dragging it upwards toward Gilbert's jaw.

 

Gilbert bit down hard onto his tongue to keep from screaming, the metallic taste of blood soon filling is mouth. He refused to scream or cry, doing so would only show defeat and weakness.

 

The knife continued to explore his body, leaving its mark wherever exposed skin was found. Neck. Legs. Arms. Chest. Stomach. All covered in slashes, gashes, and slices. on his cheekbone, right beneath his eye. Curved up around his collarbone and neck.

 

It didn't stop.

 

Gilbert hurt everywhere. The mind numbing pain began to consume him, and as he heard the sound of faint sirens in the distance, his mind drifted to his husband and daughter, who were waiting for him to come home.

 

"Okay Lovi, its your turn."

 

It was the last thing Gilbert heard before his eyes closed and everything went black.


End file.
